


A Wolf in Priest's Clothing

by RaulEsparza



Category: Actor RPF, Spanish Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Church Sex, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Priest Kink, Roman Catholicism, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaulEsparza/pseuds/RaulEsparza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jimenez is the only one in her large Cuban family that can't speak Spanish though she understands it. This angers her pushy tia Rosa who is constantly nagging her to take a few lessons. At her abuela's 90th birthday party she is introduced to a new parish priest Padre Raúl Esparza who isn't at all what he appears to be. He offers to give her and her friend Theo a few lessons and he gives her plenty of reasons not to take him up on the offer. It isn't until Rosa finally breaks her down that she agrees to attend at least one session with Fr. Esparza a session that will change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf in Priest's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Google translate is your friend though if there are any discrepancies with the Spanish feel free to kill it with fire for me. This story is going to get much more instense.

My name is Sarah Jimenez and I hate birthday parties. They are one of those mysteries in life that I never could quite figure out. We celebrate every year getting one-step closer to dying. Why do we constantly have to remind ourselves that we’re getting older not younger? Yes, birthday parties baffled me and this event wasn’t any different. My abuela is turning 90.  Apparently it’s a milestone and God help me if I live that long. Everyone is here and I do mean everyone. We rented out a church hall thinking that would be enough, but when you come from a big Cuban family, no room is ever big enough. Everyone around me is speaking Spanish faster than a car on a racetrack doing 100 miles an hour. That is everyone, but myself. I can’t speak it, but I can understand it. No one ever took the time to teach it to me they were all busy with their own lives raising their own kids. My parents died when I was young due to heavy drug use and I was left in the care of my grandparents who aren’t exactly the liveliest pair.  My Tia Rosa always thought my inability to speak Español was a disgrace to our family. She pushed and I pushed back just to spite her. In high school instead of taking Spanish, I took French and that made her blood boil. She has never forgiven me for it.

I had only been in the room for 10 minutes before I shuffled off to sit on the table in the corner with my cup of spiked punch courtesy of my cousin Isidro. I wasn’t alone for long. My best friend from grade school Theo, another non-speaking Hispanic, joined me he too not being much of a party person. The two of us bonded over our insufferable relatives. His family was from Puerto Rico more tolerable than mine was, but nonetheless as Hispanic as they come. They fit in to all the clichés you hear about and see on television.

I leaned back on my hands shaking my head at the scene in front of me. “Honestly it’s like watching one of those really horrible telenovelas on Univision.”

Theo chuckled. “Have you seen my uncle Gus? He downed about 4 shots of tequila before he even got here.”

“I don’t blame him. I wish I had done the same. Rosa spoke to me earlier.”

“Is she still upset about you taking French in high school?”

“More than usual. She told me…” Before I could finish what I was saying, something caught my eye.

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for the family to invite the parish priest over and I had met Father Jim many times, but it was the other priest with him that caught my eye. He was a man who appeared to be in his early 40’s, not particularly tall, with a full head of hair neatly combed and styled. His eyes were a bright almost sea foam green color and perched above them were the blondest eyebrows I had ever seen. I watched as he scratched his beard that was painted with a few gray hairs. Not going to lie he was attractive that was obvious by the way all the women in the room came flocking towards him. I rolled my eyes watching as Greta my younger cousin practically threw herself at him.

“Should we save him? He kind of looks like a lost little puppy.” Theo asked watching him disappear into the crowd of people.

“Nah he’ll be alright. He should get used to this sort of thing if he’s going to be around my family. Oh wait look!” We watched as he began to force his way through the sea of people clearly eager to catch his breath. “I think I saw an arm…come on padre you can do it!”

Finally, he emerged unscathed and we clapped in approval. “I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!” I shouted to which he smiled and nodded.

He had a certain way about him the way he moved was odd yet enticing. It was as if he glided instead of walked. Heading straight for the punch bowl I began to ask myself if priests were allowed to have alcohol. Maybe I should warn him?

“THERE’S LIQUOR IN THE PUNCH!”

He gave me a thumbs up and filled his cup to the brim. Can’t say I blame him. He waltzed over to us trying to avoid people as he passed them by.

“Your family is um…”

“Overpowering?”

His eyebrows twitched. “That’s actually a perfect word for them.” He extended his hand to me. “I’m Father Esparza.”

I never took my eyes off of him. “I’m Sarah Jimenez and this is my friend Theo.”

He waited patiently for me to return the gesture and was a bit annoyed when I didn’t. “Do you not shake hands or something?” I shrugged my shoulders and his arm fell to his side. “Es un pecado de rechazar un gesto amable.”

“Somehow I really doubt that.”

“You don’t speak Spanish do you?”

“No, but I understand it.”

I smiled at him his eyes shifting the corners of his thin lips turning upwards into a soft smile. He leaned in his breath hot and heavy against my ear.

“Chuparme la polla.”

I gasped and pushed him back. “Excuse me?”

By now, my heart was racing inside my chest. I couldn’t believe what I had just heard come out of his mouth. There he was dressed in his nice black dress slacks, jacket, button down shirt and clerical collar whispering vulgarities to me. I wasn’t about to admit that I actually found it extremely arousing. I crossed my legs trying to keep the now throbbing sensation I was feeling between them at bay.

“I think you should go now.”

“I don’t think I should. Sólo estaba probando a relajarse. Quería ver si realmente pudieras entenderme.”

Theo leaned over brushing against my shoulder. “What is he saying?”

“He’s just…”

“Trying to be friendly.” Father replied pressing the plastic red cup to his mouth and taking a sip of his drink. “Wow this punch is really good.”

“Are priest allowed to have booze?” Theo inquired never having set foot inside of a catholic church.

“We are. In moderation of course. We drink wine at every mass so surely there is no rule against it now is there?”

“Sarah you didn’t tell me they serve wine at church!”

I thrusted my elbow into Theo’s side to shut him up. The more I sat there staring at Father Esparza the more uncomfortable I became. “I think I should go.”

I hopped down hoping to make a quick escape and instead felt a warm body press against mine. What was with this guy? I stared intently at him and I could see the hunger in his eyes. I shifted myself trying to break free wanting to just run outside into the hot Miami weather.

“You should stop by the rectory sometime. I can give you and your friend Spanish lessons. It really is a pity that you can’t speak it.” His face drew closer until it was mere inches away from my own. “Porque lo que realmente es una pena desperdiciar una hermosa boca tales.”

He finally stepped back allowing me to rush out of there as quickly as I could. The moment the doors opened and I saw the sunlight I released the breath I had been holding. Never in my life had I appreciated the hot humid air as much as I did in that moment. I heard a pair of hurried footsteps behind me and I hoped it wasn't the seedy priest who had just tried to seduce me in front of my entire family. I clinched my fists just in case I had to swing at him and was greeted by a different yet equally annoying presence.

“Sarah!”

Tia Rosa was on a roll today. I relaxed my hands and turned on my heels. “Yes Rosa?”

“Did you meet the new priest?” I didn’t answer. “Well I was just speaking with him and he says he would love to teach you and Theo Spanish.”

“He did, did he?” Now would be a good time to tell her exactly what had happened inside, but when it came to Rosa good luck getting a word in.

“I think it would be wonderful for you! After all you are the only one who doesn’t speak it and it breaks abuela’s heart.” God did she have to bring her into this? My aunt was the master of guilt trips and she was laying it on thick. “Wouldn’t you like to be able to have a conversation with her? She’s not going to live forever. Just go to one session and see how it goes. Can you do that? For abuela?”

I gagged. “You are so manipulative you know that? If I go will you leave me alone?”

“No, but that is beside the point. When do you ever use French? Hmmm? You wasted two years of your schooling and you can’t speak a lick of francés.”

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose not wanting to deal with another conversation about the language I chose to study in high school.

“ROSA!” I looked up at the man who had just shouted out to her and my entire body trembled.

“Padre!” She threw her arms open pulling him into a hug. “Sarah here has agreed to let you teach her Spanish.”

“I never said that.”

Father Esparza smiled. “Come on it won’t be that bad and don’t you want to make your abuela happy?”

“Stop bringing her into this! God!”

“SARAH!” Rosa snapped.

“You know what fine I will go to one session. One.”

“Estoy tan feliz!” Rosa exclaimed grabbing my face and giving it a light tap with her hand before rushing off to tell everyone the good news leaving me there alone with Father Esparza.

He tilted his head taking in my expression of discontent. Reaching out he grabbed my shoulder giving it a firm squeeze. “No puedo esperar a probar ese dulce coño tuyo.”

I swatted his hand away my face now the color of a ripened tomato. “You know I should report you to the archdiocese and have you removed…”

He lunged at me gripping my face his longer soft fingers digging into my cheeks. “You have no idea who you are dealing with. Your best option right now is to do as I say. Do you understand me you little puta? You and your friend better be at the rectory tomorrow at 11 if you know what’s good for you.” He released me leaving deep red marks on my skin much to his satisfaction. “Adios.”


End file.
